1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material spreader, and more particularly to a spreader such as a lawn spreader which can simultaneously spread two different materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,151 to Crowley discloses a material spreader having multiple compartments and a mixer. The material from the compartments is discharged into a common mixing chamber and then dropped onto an impeller. It has been found that spreaders constructed in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,151 tend to become clogged in the mixing chamber. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lawn spreader which can simultaneously spread two different materials without clogging.